


Highway 61 Revisited

by TekeoMiona



Series: Little Bits of Perfection [1]
Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Gossip, Heckling really, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: It's canon that Tyler and Nancy sit in her house gossiping and listening to bad music so this was a given.





	Highway 61 Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> "And you know something is happening but you don't know what it is do you, Mr. Jones?"
> 
> You're goddamn right I don't.
> 
> Look. 
> 
> I listened to this album while I wrote this. Nancy likes some weird shit. I can kinda see why. But not really. They're weird songs.
> 
> This is why Tyler goes to Bixby, Nancy. You drove him to this. 
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Tremors or its characters. They are the property of Universal Studios. No profit is made from this writing.

"So," Nancy sat down on the other side of the table and eyed Tyler over the spaghetti, "you gonna tell me about them?"

"Who?"

"Whoever's entertaining enough to keep you in Bixby for a _whole_ weekend."

Tyler just smirked. 

"Do they have a name?"

"Yup."

"...And?"

"And what?"

Nancy huffed a laugh, rolling her eyes. "Fine."

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Tyler pretending Nancy wasn't staring at him in open curiosity and Nancy doing just that, wondering what she could get away with. He wasn't a usually shy man so the secret was likely being kept more out of amusement than anything. 

"Are they nice?"

"Yeah."

"Cute?"

"Very."

"Or should I say handsome?"

"If you want to."

"Oh come on, give me something! I made you dinner, that earns me some details."

Tyler chewed thoughtfully. "Well, Jodi was right about the miniature golf."

"You took them golfing? Did you let them win?"

"Nah." Tyler fixed her with a grin. "I kicked his ass."

"So it's a _him_!" Nancy leaned forward excitedly. "Tell me more."

Tyler chuckled. "Like what?"

"Where'd you meet?"

"Some bar. I forget the name."

"Bixby only has one bar."

Tyler shrugged. 

"Does that mean you didn't meet in Bixby?" Nancy gasped, "Did you guys meet in Vegas? Did he follow you here? Is he even a random hookup?"

"You're getting really carried away with this," Tyler remarked, amused. 

Nancy leaned closer, eyes wide and serious. "Tyler. Did you move here with a secret boyfriend?"

"Relax, Nancy!" Tyler laughed. "Look, I just happened to meet someone twice in two relatively close towns. It's not that deep."

"Hm." Nancy dropped back into her chair. 

"You don't have to look so disappointed."

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"Maybe."

"When?"

"Dunno."

"Does he live in Bixby? Or was he just visiting?"

"Visiting."

"Do you have his number?"

"Yeah."

"Are you gonna call him?"

"I feel like you're more invested in this relationship than I am."

"So you don't want to call him."

"I didn't say that."

"So you do!"

"I didn't say that either."

"Stop avoiding the question."

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"Then answer it."

"Answer what?"

"Tyler."

"I'm starting to miss Bob Dylan."

"_Tyler_."

**Author's Note:**

> [lISTEN](https://perfection-wherethewildwormruns.tumblr.com/post/184956907498/watching-tremors-3-rumpy-jokingly-imagine)


End file.
